Hencho
by DontStopBelievingGLeek
Summary: Two totally different girls will soon become close friends during a theft. My first hot at the story, going to rewrite soon.


"Come on Drakken. Could you go any slower?"" Shego spoke sarcastically.

"Listen," Drakken replied. "I don't want to go back to jail for something as silly as going over the speed limit." He then removed both his hands from the steering wheel, and he searched for his cocoa moo. After five minutes, Drakken finally manages to find it. Luckily, Shego noticed Drakken had let go of the wheel, so she started steering before anything happened.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Shego hissed as she icily looked at Drakken. Drakken cringed as Shego continued on. "Listen here, Doc. Two things. First off, there's no speed limit for a hovercraft," she snapped. "Second off, if there even was a speed limit, which there's not, it would be faster than this." Shego looked exasperate.

Drakken looked down for a bit. Then he lifted his head up and continued to steer while Shego held Drakken's drink. "You know what Shego? Your meaniness and yellingness and more meaniness is just plain mean," He frowned.

Shego smirked as the hovercraft landed in front of a giant building labeled Henchco. Drakken and Shego leaped up from their seats and headed toward the long line of people waiting to enter.

"Aw, that's a long line," Drakken complained.

"And it's going to get even longer if we don't get a move on," Shego yelled. Drakken pouted as the two of them made their way onto the line. They both disappeared into the crowd of people.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parking lot of Henchco, a white shiny limousine pulled up. Two skinny blonde girls exited the limo and they begun to walk towards the line.

"Thanks for coming with me, Britina." One of the blonde girls said in a sly, yet cheerful voice.

"You are my best friend. No duh I was going to come." Britina paused. "You said this was, like, a movie set, right?"

The blonde girl lied through her teeth, "Yes. We are like totally on a movie set."

Britina spoke proudly, "I hope I get a part."

"Which you won't," The blonde girl muttered.

The both of them moved up in line. As the blonde girl looked at Britina, and evil grin crept across her face.

* * *

Drakken and Shego had finally reached the front of the line where they were greeted by a tall dark-haired man who stood in a solider like way.

"Name," came the deep voice from the man.

"My name is Dr. Drakken. I am an evil genius," He gloated. "And her," he pointed to Shego. "That's my sidekick Shego." She glared at Drakken. He looked over at her, than cringed when he saw her expression.

"Okay," came the man's only response. Then the man removed the rope that blocked the door, and let the both of them pass by. Drakken and Shego both walked through a long dark hallway. After what seemed like an hour of striding down the endless hallway, the two of them came across a sliver door. The door consisted of two skull knockers. Drakken slightly peeked through a small crack in the door.

"Oy. Just open it," Shego retorted.

Drakken shrugged as he opened the door. After they walked in, the door slammed shut. They walked into what looked like a restaurant with tables everywhere and a huge stage in the front of the room. The room was dark, except for the dim lighting on the stage.

Drakken was taken aback when he saw what the place looked like.

"They really changed this place up," Drakken said with an impressed tone.

"No, really?" Shego quipped.

"You and your sarcasm," Drakken muttered. Shego smirked as the two of them sat down at one of the tables closest to the stage where the evil meeting was being held.

* * *

Back outside, the two blonde girls stood in line. A couple of minutes later, the two girls reached the front of the line.

"Welcome to Hencho," greeted the man. "Your names, please?"

"My name's Britina," she answered.

"Repeat," the man declared as he rummaged through the list.

"Britina, you know, I dated one of the Oh Boys, and I'm…."

"You're not on the list," the man interrupted.

Britina scowled. The other blonde then walked up to the man.

"Your name, please?" The man asked.

"Don't you know who I am," the blonde girl flipped her hair.

"No, but I will once you tell me," The man replied bitterly.

"Whateves," the blonde snarled. "I'm Camille Leon, I…."

"You're on the lost," the man replied before she could say anything else.

"Poppin', she smirked as she turned to Britina. "Bummer, you are like not on the guest list, but I am. Toodles." Camille waved goodbye, then strolled into Henchco. Camille walked down the long hallway making her way toward the silver entrance. She hastily opened the door leading into the restaurant.

"I love what they like have done with the place," Camille thought to herself.

As Camille continued to walk into the restaurant, she stumbled upon an empty table. She sat down in one of the chairs.

Two minutes later, a monkey-looking man and a man sporting a kilt walked up to her. They both sit down on opposite sides of her.

"Hello, Lassie," belched out the Scotsman. "My name is Duff Killigan." He held out his hand for her to shake. She glared at him. He quickly moved his hand away.

"He's not really what you would call a lady's man," said the monkey boy. "My name is Monty. Well, actually, it's Montgomery Fiste. But you can call me Monkey Fist. I am an archaeologist."

"Why do you like look like a monkey? Camille questioned.

Monty laughed at the question. "I am part monkey because I wanted to be. I got a…"

"I, like, don't care," Camille interrupted.

"Lassie?" Duff whispered.

"What?" Camille simply asked.

Duff said nothing. He seemed a bit uneasy. Camille looked exasperate as she rose up from her chair.

"I'll like be right back," she told them. Both of them nodded. As she began walking down another hallway, she could hear the sound of them bickering. Camille groaned.

As Camille made her way down the hallway, she stumbled upon an archway. She made her way passed the archway which led to a black colored room. Camille dithered, then she begun to look around. She came across a wanted advertisement. She picked it up and read it. The ad reads: wanted. A diamond. Located in Go City. If found, please return to Jack Hench. A reward will be given. Camille was exulted at the idea. She ripped off the ad and placed it into her purse.

A couple of minutes later, Camille sat down at the table she was sharing with Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan.

"Where'd you go?" they both questioned.

"I, like, just went walking."

"To where", Monkey Fist asked.

She glowered at them. The two men were quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego and Drakken had just finished discussing the plans to take over the world when Drakken's phone rang.

"Got to take this," Drakken spoke. "Yes mother? What? Fine. I, wow. That many, but how? Oh I get it.

"I'll be right back Drakken. Have fun talking to your mommy," she teased.

Drakken gave her a thumbs up as Shego got up and he continued to talk to his mother.

"Oy," Shego muttered as she began to walk down a hallway leading to the restroom. She walked in and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then she kneeled down and took her black lipstick out of her green pocket. She put her lip-stick on. As she was putting her lipstick on, she saw something in the background of the mirror reflection. She turned around and saw a wanted poster. The same one Camille had been looking at earlier. She read it and smirked evily.

"Excellent, "she spoke.

A couple of minutes later, she had sat back down next to Drakken. The lights were dimmed darker than it had been when they had arrived. The meeting had started.


End file.
